esposa en alquiler
by gomitta-chan
Summary: Shaoran, un hombre que necesita pronto un heredero. Sakura y su esposo necesitan salir de la miseria. ¿Aprovecharan la oportunidad del destino?. ¿Funcionará el amor? o el dinero es más importante…..
1. recordando

**Esposa en alquiler**

**Personajes pertenecen a Clamp .**

_Esta es mi primera historia así que si tiene buena acogida la seguiré publicando..._

Shaoran un hombre que necesita pronto un heredero. Sakura y su esposo necesitan salir de la miseria. aprovecharan la oportunidad del destino?. Funcionará el amor? o el dinero es más importante…..

**prologo...**

Era una tarde de domingo en Tomoeda Sakura y Eriol pasaban por el parque pingüino enredados en una fuerte discusión

—Dos años y medio en esta situación y las cosas no cambian, esta no es la vida que me prometiste cuando nos casamos—decía una muy enojada Sakura

—lo se cariño, pero debes entender que al haber apresurado la boda por la presión de tu padre he agotado todo mi capital económico — haciendo una breve pausa, continuo—y al no poder terminar mis estudios ha sido difícil encontrar trabajo y más cuando soy extranjero—decía un cansado Eriol

—Excusas solo excusas—protestaba Sakura—en apuro por terminar la rutinaria discusión.

**años atrás...**

Se conocieron cuando Eriol llego de visita a Tomoeda . el joven ingles Venia de una familia adinerada que vivía en Londres, Inglaterra . Hacia poco había iniciado sus estudios en Psiquiatría pero su pasión era viajar por el mundo. En uno de sus tantos viajes había terminado en Tomoeda fascinado por la cultura oriental. Almorzando en un restaurante conoció una linda mesera de carismáticos ojos esmeralda optimista y alegre aunque algo timida (cosa que le que molestaba) que lo cautivo casi de inmediato obligándolo a almorzar allí ,en ese pequeño restaurante muy frecuentemente.

La ojiverde lo había cautivado. Ese espíritu un poco infantil , y algo despistado que poseía lo habían hecho poner sus ojos en ella y era raro que Eriol pensara en tener algo serio con alguien ya que en sus muchos viajes había dejado uno que otro corazón roto y esta chiquilla empezó a ocupar un lugar grande en su corazón así que sin más se propuso a conquistarla.

Poco a poco la ojiverde se dejó fascinar por la elegancia, la elocuencia y el misterio que ocultaban los ojos negros del estudiante de psiquiatría y sin pensarlo y mucho menos darse cuenta se encontró perdida en la tez blanca y los cabellos negriazulados del joven extranjero y poco a poco se fue enamorando, claro cosa que aun ni sospechaba Eriol ya que Sakura no aceptaba sus sentimientos y era dominada por cierta timidez que le hacia huir cada vez que lo tenia enfrente.

Eriol y Sakura no conversaban mucho. sus fugases "conversaciones" se daban cuando ella tomaba su pedido del día y cuando el joven ingles quería profundizar en la conversación, la ojiverde se perdida entre los empleados. cansado quizás por la negativa de la joven y su timidez o le que suponía el "desconfianza" ante un extraño ,decidió, una tarde de viernes dar el punto final a tan incomoda situación.

Un día cuando sakura terminaba su turno en el restaurante un entusiasta y decidido Eriol la sorprendió con una invitación.

—¿quieres que vayamos por un helado? —al notar su despiste, continuo con tono divertido—. Veo que ya terminaste tu turno.

—me hablas a mí? —pregunto una sorprendida y a la vez confundida Sakura.

—si , ¿ves a alguien más? —fue la contundente respuesta del joven ingles—. Que tenia una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Si más salieron directo al parque pingüino ,mientras caminaban ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper el incomodo silencio que se dio poco después de que salieron del restaurante. Fue Eriol mirando fijamente a Sakura el que decidió a hablar.

-—seré breve, me gustas Sakura—y con la misma seriedad, añadió—Desde la primer vez que fui a comer al restaurante .Eres una mujer muy hermosa divertida y algo despistada, y si crees que no voy muy rápido y si no es mucho el atrevimiento me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi novia—termino de hablar el joven esperando una respuesta afirmativa de la ojiverde.

Sakura ruborizada miraba hacia el suelo, sin habla, reflexionando sobre las últimas palabras que el joven ingles había pronunciado hacía pocos segundos. Era verdad que ese joven extranjero había llegado a llamar su atención y en los últimos días había generado por el cierto cariño ya que lo veía todos los días en el restaurante y sin más siguiendo ese extraño instinto que le decía que debía corresponder a los sentimientos de ese hombre, olvidando su tonta timidez y Sin pensarlo más le dijo que sí. A partir de ese momento comenzaría una nueva etapa en la vida de aquellos jóvenes que se encontraban compartiendo un helado en el pequeño parque pingüino.

**decidí**** terminar digamos que el "capitulo" aquí . si la historia tiene buena acogida profundizare en los detalles que quedaron sueltos que por cierto, son bastantes. Por el momento nuestro querido Li demorara en aparecer. a los que quieran apostarle a esta historia un poco descabellada sean bienvenidos. **

**estaría**** encantada que por medio de review me hicieran saber su opinión del capitulo sugerencias, reclamos felicitaciones. todo es bien recibido y sin mas espero sean amables conmigo que como mencione al inicio del capitulo esta es mi primera historia.**

**sayonara - gomitta-chan**


	2. animando asperezas

**Animando asperezas.**

**Personajes pertenecen a Clamp.**

Amanecía en Tomoeda, aún era oscuro pero Sakura ya estaba en pie, preparando el desayuno. Era esa su rutina desde que se casó con Eriol, dos años atrás.

Como era costumbre ella se levantaba muy temprano preparaba el desayuno, se lo dejaba servido a Eriol y se disponía a irse a trabajar al restaurante que la acogió desde que saliera de la secundaria Seijo. Esta no era la vida que ella había planeado, por supuesto que no. Su sueño siempre fue pertenecer al grupo más grande de porristas en Japón; siempre fue muy buena en los deportes de eso podían dar fe todos los que la conocían, por ejemplo, su mejor amiga Tomoyo que si fue a la universidad y ya se había graduado de diseñadora de modas. Actualmente se encontraba en china hace más de un año estando a la cabeza de las empresas Daidouji.

Su futuro no era él quería, eso estaba claro, sin embargo, ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir de esa manera aunque su paciencia ya estaba llegando al límite.

—Amor buenos días-— decía un cansado Eriol que se acaba de levantar ,se disponía a besarla pero Sakura con su humor habitual huyo al fondo de la cocina.

—Buenos días—fue la seca contestación de la ojiverde, mientras servía el desayuno. A veces detestaba hablarle así a su esposo, ya que, después de todo lo quería pero no podía olvidar que gracias a su rápido matrimonio y la insistencia de su padre en que este se celebrara con prontitud, gran parte de sus sueños se habían quedado así, en simples sueños, no era algo que pudiera olvidar tan fácil y sumando a la lista de desastres aún estaba el desempleo del joven inglés. Aunque tratara era algo que simplemente no podía controlar, su constante malgenio.

— ¿ya, te vas? — pregunto algo desanimado Eriol, por el anterior rechazo. Algo que saco a Sakura de sus cavilaciones.

—sí, supongo—contesto la ojiverde, dando por terminada la conversación.

Para Sakura todos los días eran lo mismo. Dejaba todo hecho en su pequeña habitación rentada, trabaja en el restaurante y luego regresaba a casa; por el momento, el restaurante era su único lugar de refugio para no tener que ver a Eriol y era algo que la llenaba de alivio y de un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad a la vez.

—Sakura, llevas esta orden? — mencionaba una joven de cabellos chocolate y ojos cafés.

—hoee? — fue la contestación de la castaña que nuevamente se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—no, cambias verdad? Sakura—dijo la joven de cabellos chocolates, y con sonrisa divertida añadió—eres y serás una despistada de primera—.

Sakura con un aparente mohín de disgusto, replico- no digas eso, Chiharu no he tenido una muy buena semana- termino con aire cansado.

—imagino, otra vez tu matrimonio o me equivoco? — pregunto Chiharu aun sabiendo de anticipado la respuesta.

—Sabes que sí, el matrimonio entre nosotros no ha sido fácil, y más aun con el desempleo de Eriol las cosas han empeorado—sentencio con mirada baja y desanimada a la vez.

— ¡hey! Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar y vayan a trabajar— grito una joven de cabellos rojizos proveniente de la cocina

—sí, jefa—contestaron al unísono las dos empleadas, disponiéndose a trabajar.

Esa tarde Sakura no quería volver a casa Temprano así que decido ir a visitar a su padre, no era algo que le agradara hacer pero no podía tampoco descuidar a su pobre padre, aun lo culpaba de sus desgracias con Eriol, así que armándose de valor ,toco la puerta de su antiguo hogar

—buenas noches , papa—decía tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

—como estas, hija me alegra mucho verte—contesto un hombre de anteojos grandes con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

—Bien, supongo- replico la joven, a lo que el padre pregunto –veo hija, que aun sigues desanimada y es algo que me preocupa—mencionaba Fujitaka mirando a Sakura con preocupación.

—Imposible no estarlo, las cosas no marchan bien—mencionaba la joven mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá

Y su padre, conociéndola fue directamente al grano y acostumbrado al bajo estado anímico de su hija añadió –se, Sakura, que aún no perdonas mi intromisión en tu noviazgo y ahora matrimonio. Pero hija entiende mi situación- hizo una pausa y tomando una fuerte bocanada de aire continuo —me era imposible cuidarte a mí solo, sabes que solo lo hice por tu bienestar—término el hombre de anteojos con aire tranquilizador.

Sakura acostumbrada ya a las disculpas de su padre ni se inmuto, continuo mirándole y con una sonrisa animada que no le regalaba hace mucho tiempo, procedió a hablar –lo sé, papa solo dame un poco de tiempo—y peinando sus cabellos castaños continuo—sabes que no es fácil para mí perdonarte, todo es un proceso, al menos volvimos a hablarnos y sé que es algo que esperas que haga y por eso me esfuerzo para arreglar nuestra relación- y con mejores ánimos se levantó del sofá dispuesta a marcharse; poco antes de llegar a la puerta su padre formulo una pregunta que la dejaría envuelta en sus pensamientos.

—hija, eres feliz? —pregunto su padre, haciendo que Sakura frenara y situándose frente a ella, espero una respuesta pacientemente.

—creo que no—fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la castaña, unos minutos después.

—sabes, Sakura—continuo su padre—sé que tu matrimonio fue algo apresurado y sé que los problemas económicos te ahogan, pero no dejes que eso sea motivo de distanciamiento entre Eriol y tu— y dándole un caluroso abrazo a su hija, prosiguió— Eriol es un buen muchacho, te quiere y la prueba más grande que pudo haberte dado fue dejando su vida en Inglaterra para permanecer a tu lado—finalizo su padre sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

La joven perdida en los brazos de su padre, pensando en las palabras pronunciadas anteriormente por este, algo temerosa y decidida a la vez, pensó que era hora de iniciar una nueva vida, su padre tenía razón, lucharía por reconstruir su hogar y parte de su vida y con la alegría que alguna vez la caracterizo, se levantó optimista del sillón y dándole un gran beso a su padre se despidió; estaba decidida a enmendarlo todo y seguir adelante.

Fujitaka, en la puerta observando como su hija se perdía entre la multitud; derramo una lagrima de alegría, algo le decía que su pequeña estaba de vuelta y un inmenso sentimiento de entusiasmo se instaló en su corazón, más adelante el tiempo le concedería la razón.

**como ven, (los que me leen) al no recibir muchas criticas o felicidades y mucho menos ánimos para continuar había decidido dejar la historia aquí, luego lo pensé mejor y decidí continuarla no solo por el amor que siento por el anime sino también, por un reto personal. Gracias a esas dos personitas que dejaron review, me dieron animo de continuar y de ir dándole un poco de forma a esta linda historia. **

**no siendo mas, espero actualizar pronto y continuar con esta historia que se pondrá interesante.**

**Sayonara gomitta-chan **


	3. reflexiones

**Reflexiones **

**Personajes pertenecen a Clamp…**

Habían pasado semanas desde de la última vez que Sakura había hablado con su padre, se sentía algo aliviada ya no estaba tan deprimida; definitivamente esa pequeña charla con su progenitor había servido. Aunque no todo era un cuento de hadas en su matrimonio, de hecho, seguía siendo monótono solo que Sakura ya no discutía con Eriol, solo hablaban lo estrictamente necesario y era algo que no le gustaba, sencillamente quería cambiar la situación.

—Buenos días, pequeña Sakura— decía Eriol al tiempo que tomaba algo del café que tenía en las manos.

—Buenos días— respondió Sakura llevándose la tasa de café a la boca, algo que escupió inmediatamente por que estaba caliente.

Las carcajadas de Eriol no se hicieron esperar, y Sakura con un mohín de disgusto termino por derramar el poco café que quedaba en la taza encima del joven ingles. Eriol salió corriendo detrás de una Sakura sonriente persiguiéndola por toda la casa

—te atrape—comento el joven ingles con una sonrisa en los labios apretando hacia si la figura de la dócil ojiverde.

Sakura intento liberarse pero entre juego y más juego las cosas terminaron siguiendo el rumbo que ambos quisieron y sucedió lo inevitable. Solo en ese momento se complementaban era algo que a Sakura no le gustaba, pero lo aceptaba.

—Eriol, me quieres?—pregunto una sonrojada Sakura en los brazos del ingles

—claro que si, pequeña de no ser así, crees que hubiera dejado todo por venir a vivir contigo? — comentaba con algo de tristeza el ojiazul.

Sakura era despistada sin embargo, se daba cuenta de esa fugaz tristeza que Eriol disimulaba con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía un poco culpable pero también se justificaba diciendo que él fue quien apresuro la boda junto con su padre; sabia que en el fondo lo habían hecho con buenas intenciones, sin embargo la habían privado de una etapa muy importante que quiso vivir.

—hey, Sakura— decía un burlón Eriol moviendo los brazos para despabilar a Sakura.

—hoe, decías algo— replico Sakura, sacada a la fuerza de sus pensamientos.

Y el joven ingles fue al grano —creo que deberíamos tener un hijo— termino algo serio el ojiazul. Sakura palideció, simplemente se levanto y no dijo nada,. Algo que hirió profundamente al ingles.

Habían pasado días desde la pequeña conversación con el joven inglés, la ojiverde prácticamente no había pronunciado palabra alguna, se levantaba, dejaba el desayuno hecho e inmediatamente se iba a trabajar, las cosas habían vuelto a lo mismo en fin la situación era muy tensa entre ambos. Y pensativa no se dio cuenta de que su celular llevaba varios minutos sonando; hasta que alguien molesto por el ruido del celular se decidió a interrumpir semejante ruido

—Hey, niña te suena el celular— mencionaba un joven que aparentemente leía el periódico en el pequeño restaurante.

—Lo siento— decía la ojiverde sonrojada por la vergüenza.

—Me molesta la gente despistada— decía el joven mirando directamente a la ojiverde.

En esos momentos Sakura no podía moverse ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma tenía una explicación racional para eso aquellos ojos ámbar se clavaron en ella como una espada, era una mirada dura pero llena de cierto toque de tristeza que la ojiverde detecto al instante. Con una pequeña reverencia se levanto como pudo y salió corriendo directo a la cocina dejando al extraño joven atrás, que miraba hacia la puerta con ojos de desconcierto.

—Sakura, estas pálida. ¿Te sientes bien?— fue la pregunta de Chiharu que acababa de percibir la entrada de la ojiverde a la cocina.

—Eeee… si claro— tartamudeaba Sakura aun temblorosa añadiendo —Es que no he comido muy bien— termino mirando al suelo sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas.

— ¿Segura?— decía una no muy convencida Chiharu —porque será que no te creo— término con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una mueca de desaprobación.

La ojiverde rogando a los Dioses por una señal de auxilio, percibió que le sonaba el celular e inmediatamente excusándose con Chiharu pidió permiso para retirarse y contestar, al pasar ya no vio al extraño joven de ojos ámbar que estaba en la mesa, y respirando aliviada se decidió a contestar

—Sakura, ¿eres tú?— decía la delicada voz al otro lado de la línea

— ¿Tomoyo?— acertó a pronunciar la ojiverde algo desconcertada

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— menciono la amatista con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

—Si claro —contesto Sakura reponiéndose de la sorpresa.

—Veámonos, estoy en Tomoeda, arreglando unos negocios— continuaba la amatista algo más tranquila.

—Claro— contesto una muy feliz Sakura —te daré la dirección—

Esa llamada sirvió para que la ojiverde regresara a la normalidad, no comprendía muy bien lo que le había sucedió, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada importancia al asunto del joven; total no volveria a verlo, algo que Sakura no sabía es que el destino tenía otros planes.

Al ver a Tomoyo aproximarse a la puerta, se levanto rápidamente espantando los pensamientos del extraño ambarino del restaurante. Y corriendo llego hasta Tomoyo, tumbándola casi con un abrazo. La amatista no había cambiado en lo absoluto seguía bella con su cabello hasta las caderas de un encantador brillo negro violáceo, tez blanca y una mirada llena de ternura que solo ofrecía a quienes amaba.

—Te extrañe— decía Tomoyo con los hermosos ojos amatista empañados por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

—yo también— añadió la joven castaña, con los ojos inundados por las lagrimas. Había extrañado a Tomoyo no la había visto desde que se caso con Eriol y la extrañaba montones.

Algo mas repuestas, después del efusivo encuentro, se dispusieron a tomar una taza de té, luego de que Sakura terminara su turno.

—No te veía desde tu matrimonio— decía Tomoyo con cierto toque de tristeza y reproche en su voz.

—Lo sé, marchaste a China sin despedirte— replico Sakura, quien luchaba por no quebrarse.

Tomoyo se había marchado a China días después de que Sakura se casara, estaba molesta y algo dolida, no solo por la decisión de Eriol de quedarse con Sakura; sino porque ella era su mejor amiga, algo que por supuesto solo Eriol y Tomoyo conocían y Sakura aun ignoraba. Por eso la ojiverde siempre se pregunto porque Tomoyo se había marchado así sin despedirse. La pregunta ya no venia al caso, lo importante era que la amatista ya estaba aquí y podían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— ¿Eres feliz?—pregunto de improvisto la amatista

Después del desconcierto generado por la pregunta, Sakura respondió cabizbaja —no, desde hace mucho tiempo— y tomando aire continuo—todo es tan monótono, desde hace tiempo, pensé que solo era el dinero, sin embargo hay algo más— termino Sakura jugueteando nerviosamente con un mechón de cabello.

—No le amas o me equivoco— replicando dulcemente con la mirada término la amatista.

No hubo necesidad de respuesta; ambas la conocían y Sakura palideció nuevamente diciendo— quiere que tengamos un hijo— termino la frase con un hilo de voz.

Tomoyo lucho para no quebrar el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, estaba molesta; pensaba que eso que había pasado años atrás estaba olvidado, pero seguía presente; su corazón latiendo con fuerza, amenazando con salirse de su pecho, era prueba de ello.

—No pensaras tener un hijo con alguien que no amas— dijo seria la amatista, con algo de palidez en su hermoso rostro.

—por supuesto, que no— replico amargamente la castaña y tomando un poco de te agrego — no veo siendo madre, carezco de instinto materno —termino la ojiverde espantando la idea de un embarazo no deseado.

— ¿Te estás cuidando?— fue la seca pregunta de Tomoyo.

—A escondidas— replico Sakura, roja como una amapola, ante la pregunta de la amatista.

—Si no le amas, ¿porque estas con él?— pregunto una vez más la amatista, recibiendo a cambio un molesto silencio

La castaña no sabía porque estaba con Eriol, esa era una pregunta que permanecía en su interior desde mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo, no había querido responderla, por temor a conocer la respuesta.

Tomoyo al ver que Sakura no hablaría, continuo — me quedare unos días en Tomoeda, tengo una oferta laboral en una de mis empresas que están en china. Si te decides, búscame y estaré encantada de contar contigo— y continuo hablando, prácticamente para sí — es hora de hacer un cambio—

Luego de esa charla Sakura se fue a su casa, no durmió en toda la noche ;primero la charla de Tomoyo , la había dejado pensativa y segundo la mirada que no logro olvidar a pesar de sus preocupaciones, esa mirada de amargura y tristeza que simplemente la estremeció, estaba segura que quedaría en su ser por siempre y entre reflexiones y pensamientos se quedo dormida.

La semana transcurrió con normalidad y el próximo viernes, luego de pensarlo mucho; llamaría a Tomoyo. Tenía una respuesta, a su oferta, que probablemente cambiaría su vida, para siempre…

**Gomen, se que habia prometido actualizar con mas frecuencia, pero un problema familiar no lo permitió, sin embargo, ya las cosas están tomando su lugar, entonces decidí continuar la historia y ahora que estoy en vacaciones se que sera un poco mas fácil. Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su review fue algo muy importante para recobrar la motivación y seguir con la historia...**

**sin mas espero les guste el capitulo, me esmere mucho escribiéndolo XD**

**Sayonara: Gomitta-chan**


End file.
